


Exhibitionist Parrish

by GravityDidIt



Series: Tumblr Fics [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Parrish, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: On tumblr I had a a tag for Exhibitionist Parrish. Parrish ran a blog where he exposed himself for his followers. He's still in Beacon Hills and still a deputy.





	Exhibitionist Parrish

Parrish is a deputy, an arm of the law, but despite that, or perhaps because of it, nothing gets him harder than exhibitionism.

Being nude in public, outside where anyone could and sometimes do see him. 

He loves it. He even has a blog of it. His followers send him dares and request and the one that make his cock throb and his stomach clench are what the ones he does.

The dare from RDingRED24 is one of his favorites.

Drive out to a highway, strip of his clothes and then jack off until he comes, then drive back home nude.

He didn’t last long. the drive over his cock was hard and leaking, his athletic shorts sliding across his dick making him moan.

He arrives at the highway and at the time it was a bit deserted a car every now and and then, and so Parrish took his time, stripping off his shirt slowly, giving his followers a show for his video. Then he takes of his shorts, the breeze that blows by and tickles his balls and makes his nipples point is delicious and he has to take his cock into a tight grip to keep from cumming. 

Then he hears it, a car rushes by, loud un his ears. He backs up a little farther away from the street but his cock only throbs more.

Parrish strokes his cock as more cars fly by and he can’t help but let out a filthy moan as some of the drivers take note of him.

However it isn’t until he sees a familiar blue jeep drives by that Parrish begins to feel a tingling sensation in his balls.

A minute later the jeep drives by again, going the opposite direction and slower and honk from the jeep lets out quick and if Parrish is right, it’s cheering him on. 

He comes hard, he cums harder than ever before. Another car is coming and so Parrish collects his clothes quickly and moves away from the highway. He’s about to throw on his clothes when he remembers the last of the Dare, he throws his clothes in the back of his car and gets in the seat, wincing slightly as the cold seat hits the bare cheeks of his ass. His dick gives an experimental and weak twitch.

He really needs to thank RDingRed24 for his dare.


End file.
